Wings of an Angel, Heart of a Saiyan
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: She died so suddenly and left him stunned. Tears of blue-gray stay frozen in his eyes. He saw your blood, how you saved that young boys life. He wishes it were him. "I love you. I am sorry."


This is a sad little one shot fic I wrote one day last week when I was bored. I hope you like it.  
  
Wings of an Angel, Heart of a Saiyan  
  
We all were crying at the young women's gravesite. Black hair lined her messed up  
  
face as she lay in the coffin. Her black eyes shut, her arms folded across her chest. Her  
  
mother was crying into her father's strong arms. I wanted to believe it was only another  
  
of her stupid pranks, that she wasn't really hit. That she didn't bleed onto that hard black  
  
asphalt road. That she wasn't laying over him, a boy of three years old, who tried to get  
  
his little ball out of that unforgiving road. That that red car with that speeding man hadn't  
  
smashed into her head. Hadn't crushed her skull and made her bleed onto that hard black  
  
asphalt road. He was spared, she was not. She died on that day. The little girl I'd grown  
  
to love who died without regret. She saved his life, that little boy. My eyes were glittering  
  
with tears that couldn't fall. I wanted to change the past. To have watched him closer,  
  
given my life and not have had hers taken. If it all boiled down it was all my fault that she  
  
died so tragically. I want to reach out and hold her cold dead hand, fill it with warmth and  
  
bring her back to them, to me. The boy she saved tugged at my pants leg. "Daddy, what's  
  
wrong with everyone?" he asked innocently. I just picked him up, my son, Trunks Jr., and  
  
walked over to a grassy hill and sat him down to talk. "Where's Aunty?" he asked.  
  
"She... she's sleeping." "Why?" "Because she... she..." a couldn't say. "Will she wake up  
  
soon and play?" "I... I don't think so. I don't thi... think she'll be awake for a long time  
  
Trunks." I said struggling to hold back my tears. "Is she really tired?" he asked. He didn't  
  
know the word death, I couldn't tell him she was gone forever, that she died for him.  
  
"Yes." I lied. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he only smiled. I faked one for him. I  
  
walked him over to his older cousin, Vega, my sister's daughter. She was by her best  
  
friends grave. I walked to her after telling Trunks to play with Vega for a while. She to  
  
was to young to understand death, only a month older than him. I put my arm around a  
  
weeping 20 year old Bra. "Oh Trunks" she sobbed. "She's gone... she's gone." I felt her  
  
hot tears fall onto my bare arms. I held her like any brother would. I tried to sooth her  
  
pain but how could I when I held the same in my heart. We stood like this for a while, me  
  
holding onto my sister, her crying into my arms. I long time passed and it was time to lay  
  
her underground. Six deep feet down. A man, the preacher, stood before the hole with the  
  
young girl in it. He said his prayers that a 21 year old died to save the life of a young boy.  
  
May she stand by God and pass her judgment. They laid the dirt over the wood coffin and  
  
I stood as stunned as the moment I saw the car crash. Trunks was playing with a little  
  
blue ball. It rolled out in to the road. He ran off to get it and I stood unwatching. She  
  
caught a glimpse of a red car that came flying. She saw him in the road. She dived out  
  
over him and blocked the car. She dived only a few inches to low. Just a little higher and  
  
she would have lived with a chance. I only heard her blood churning scream of pain and  
  
spun around to she to see a car speed by and her laying in the road in a puddle of her own  
  
blood, the left side of her head nearly torn off. I stood stunned, Bra stood terrified at the  
  
window and called 911. They arrived minutes later, long enough for a crowd to appear. I  
  
stood in front of them, wanting not to believe what a saw, not wanting to see her  
  
bleeding, not wanting to see my son laying unconscious next to her. The ambulance  
  
arrived and checked out the boy, but covered her head. That showed that she was gone.  
  
Now, it is a few years later, I still think of you often. How you'd laugh at me when an  
  
invention would backfire, how you wept when Goku left. How you never let anyone be  
  
your boss. How you had the true heart of a Saiyan my father said. Your fighting spirit,  
  
your true potential. I stand by your grave and stair to the sky as you often did. What did  
  
you see in that empty blueness, that sometimes grayness. It's hard now to remember, just  
  
the little thing you overlook the most. The sound of your voice, that one look in your  
  
eyes, the way you'd laugh, the way you'd smirk at me. The way the helped me out a lot,  
  
only then I didn't know it. Now I wish I could just remember those little things I'd heard,  
  
I'd see, I'd know each day. Those tears of mine, they're still stuck in my eyes. I wish  
  
they'd fall someday soon. I watch the skies for you now you know. I swear I saw you  
  
too. I saw you on a lonely cloud, a big white lonely cloud one day, just waiting for us to  
  
come. You don't what us to quick, you want us all to live out lives to the fullest. But how  
  
can I now that you're gone. That day I only caught a glimpse, like you did to that car. I  
  
saw a glitter in the sky. Was it you? I know it was. I saw you better. You have the wings  
  
of an angel. The wings of an angel, and the heart of a Saiyan. I whisper over your grave  
  
as those blue-gray tears want to fall, "I will miss you and we'll be together again one day.  
  
Will you wait for we and keep me a place by your side? Oh will you please." I sigh and  
  
feel it is time to go. As a shut the door the my car a say to you. "I love you Pan, please  
  
wait for me, I am sorry." 


End file.
